


Manifesting Sides, Murder, and Romance

by husbandofabaker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, How Do I Tag, Human AU, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Redemption, Roommates, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, sander sides in real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandofabaker/pseuds/husbandofabaker
Summary: They exist now.Patton is a 50 year old veteran.Roman is a 38 year old actor.Virgil is a 29 year old basketball player.Janus is a 37 year old forensic lawyer.Remus is a 38 year old professor of ethics.What happens if his sides slowly start to manifest into the real world? What brought them here? Why are some of them avoiding him? Is Logan okay? What does the writing on the stairs have to do to this and more importantly will they live to see tomorrow?"Logan? I hope he's alive."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Manifesting Sides, Murder, and Romance

"Thomas. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I–yeah. I'm okay. No, I'm not."

"Kiddo?" Patton’s deeper voice cut through the tension in the room and reflected. He tried to wrap an arm around Thomas, only for the man to shove him away. 

Janus frowned but kept his silence. Observing instead the physical difference between one another that would make it impossible to impersonate anyone at all. Patton couldn't be any less than 59 years of age, or any less big than Virgil. Roman was larger, handsome, and tanner, enough so that he looked distantly related. Remus copied him exactly. He hadn't seen himself yet, but- by the incessant starring from Virgil- confirmed that he too looked nothing like Thomas. 

That's why no one knew what to say, or how. They were as human as Thomas. As unique, no one wanted to say it.

Patton wrapped his arm around Thomas again, this time he relented. Patton felt a pang of sympathy for his former host. he had been dejected and lost behind the eyes for the past three hours, unable to process this all. Even face timing with Joan and confirming that the sides are indeed people couldn't kick out the thought of him going insane. He melted further into the larger Patton.

"I'm fine. This is real, you all have I.D's, bank accounts-"

"Insurance!" 

Thomas winced at Remus's voice, watching as he waved around his insurance card.

"Insurances...Diplomas. Hell- Roman and Remus even came with a green card. Virgil has a prescription on him for Xanax. You aren't going to go back into my head. All signs point to a lifetime here." 

"If it makes you feel any better", Virgil gestured his hands around, face contorted with barely hidden anxiety. "We don't know how to take this either."

"I don't."

Everyone stared at Janus, who in turn blushed heavily on the side of his face that wasn't covered by a tarp of fabric. 

"I am not obligated to speak in lies." He cleared his throat and straightened up his posture. "At least-" he paused for dramatic effect "-not any more."

"He's right!" Remus piped up, standing and flexing his muscles through his neon green t-shirt. "My thoughts aren't gore, or murder and butts. Theirs also like comprehensible-" he gasped.

"I could be a serial killer!" 

Before he could begin his laughter he was met with a flurry of disapproving and pained looks. And decided against it, then frowned. He never decided not to do anything, and that made him feel weird. 

They all seemed on edge with that comment. Virgil kept playing with his hair, taking notice of Roman. Who sat dejected in his satin shirt, not having spoken a word for the past hour and a half.

"Roman is you...cool, man?"

Everyone's head turned to stare down Roman. Whos shoulders were hunched and the red of his shirt making him look more sullen than sensual. 

"Roman?"

Roman snapped up to attention. 

"Yeah?"

Virgil leaned forward. "Is everything okay?"

Romans bit his lip, eyes scanning the room with a heightened sense of awareness. He made eye-contact with Patton, causing him to tighten his grip on Thomas. Unable to hold whatever strong emotion Roman had directed towards him. Hesitantly he looked back. Roman’s gaze is heavy. Patton had no name for it. He averted his eyes again. Virgil didn’t push the question further. He had his answer.

Patton cleared his throat, for the past few hours it had been difficult to bring everyone down from their panic. Now that they had established that no they couldn't go back and they were human they were supposed to be a little eased. Patton's throat was rubbed raw by him talking so much to calm the others, Logan hadn't said a word so he had the responsibility of logic-ing his way out of this.

Logan.

Sweating, he tightened his left hand on Thomas's shoulder as he patted around with his right. He felt nothing. In the mindscape, he could have sworn he was gripping Logan’s hand tightly when everything began to crumble. Logan’s hands were always lifeless with elegance. Sometimes Patton forgot he was even holding them in the first place, not aware until he would need to use his right hand. Only to be met with an indifferent side. Gone.

“Now, let’s not jump to conclusions. The only place Logan could be is in my head right?” He made eye contact with each and every one of the sides. Feeling smaller and smaller by the minute. “It’s no like he manifested out here and ran out the door. Maybe he can’t leave because my Logic he’s fundamental to me.”

“All of us are fundamental to you Thomas.” Virgil frowned. “You’re anxious arent you? Yet I’m right here. Fully a flesh bag.”

Patton forced a chuckle.

“I mean any human could be devoid of their heart or creativity, but logic we all have in some way shape or form. We may lack morals or even- deceit-” he made a waved hand motion. “But Logic we all have unless you were braindead. Tell me, Thomas, are you brain dead?”

“Okay wait-” Virgil made a face. “That can’t be true.”

“Let Thomas answer Virgil.~”

Patton looked to Thomas at a loss. He closed his mouth, then nodded. 

"I'm not brain dead." 

Remus snorted a laugh, which caused Roman to backhand him.

"I say we should all just go about our merry way and let Logan take his time. We can't do anything to bring him out. It's out of our control boys." Everyone's eyes stared at Deceit, the defect logic for the time being. 

Patton nodded, ignoring the feeling in his chest which pulsed. Seeing each and every side keep eyes anywhere but Thomas. He made the tough decision. 

"We can't all stay here."

Remus spoke first. 

"Well of course not! We need to look in to apartments and houses we cant stay in this small little place! I want a castle- one with large grey bricks immune to pidgeons."

Janus raised an eyebrow. "Why pigeons?"

"Not you too!"

"Remus enough-"

"No Roman." Thomas leaned further into to Pattons touch. "He's right. We need to look into that. Jobs, living arrangements, adultery. Right Patton?"

Thomas smiled something small and tender, warming his heart. He held the small man to his side and looked around.

His children looked more and more lost with each passing moment. Roman looked near tears with the situation meanwhile Virgil looked close to fighting both Janus and Remus. Suddenly the weight of responsibility crashed heavy. Patton was the oldest, he was in his 50s according to his I.D. The second oldest in their 30s. Now was the time for him to step up to the role of father. He was a father now. A real father.

He squeezed the missing hand. A real father without the mother to help. 

"It's adulthood Thomas." Patton smiled down at the man. Not understanding why a look of horror stretched across his face. Either way he smiled, only scaring him more. "Don't worry kiddo. It's an easy mistake."


End file.
